Masa Fraz
Masa Fraz prides herself on many things: her friends, her magical expertise, her campaign of socialism, and her ability to throw rocks at her enemies with fervent speed and mild accuracy Personality Masa is a soft spoken woman whose monotone voice can sometimes fail to express her true passions. Whether those passions relate to her call to try and 'fix' people or buildings near her, her desire to see all her friends happy and not fighting, her attempts to save ghosts and souls, or her horrid flirting techniques is usually clear as crystal. As a blunt but compassionate person, Masa strives to achieve her goals and dreams at the cost of nearly all her money on a day to day basis. Not that it hampers her confidence all to much. She is determined to be her own person and no one else. Because of this she is also incredibly stubborn in her morals and viewpoint of the world. She has argued with her friends numerous times about various ethical conflicts to no avail. Once Masa is convinced of something it's extremely hard to convince her to change her mind. This can also be seen whenever she tries to flirt with various women throughout the lands, which has lead her to be labeled as a bit of a 'Ho' due to her sheer determination to "get some". Despite her lack of romantic restraint she is a very polite person and only addresses people through titles (ex: Sir, Lady, Mr., Mrs., etc) regardless of if they are a friend or stranger. Lore What You All Know Masa used to live in a small town with her family. Her mother and father fought as guards of the town and ended up dying one day in the fight. Masa and her sister Zana were then raised by their uncle Solum for many years. One day Zana stabbed out Masa's eyes and Masa ran across the world after somehow becoming contracted to The Fates. The Fates eventually turned her to Dusk, where she lives to this day. Actual Backstory Masa was born in a military heavy town filled to the brink with monster slayers and hunters. Despite the good intentions behind the soldiers actions, they developed a prejudice against 'difference'. People who acted strangely or looked abnormal were often killed, as they could be possessed by monsters or actual monsters themselves. Masa lived with her sister, Zana, and uncle, Solum. Her parents had been killed fighting only a few months after she was born. Her sister and Uncle both knew that something was 'wrong' with Masa when she was around 5 years old. She had always been a distant and strange child but she started getting visions of the future, of past ghosts from dead warriors, and splitting migraines that racked her whole body. Solum learned quickly that to help his niece he'd have to cover for her and keep her indoors so the villagers wouldn't be suspicious. Zana learned from an early age how to work, in order to cover for her sister. Masa stayed indoors and did her best to help around the house, cleaning and cooking. The routine of it all helped calm her down and be stable. Staying in the house also served a dual purpose. Preventing Masa from telling the villagers about their fate. She would often sneak out of the house and leave notes to soldiers telling them not to go certain places or attack certain enemies. More often than not, the solider would ignore this and die in battle. The ones that listened usually lived to fight another day. Masa also left the house to talk to people. Ghosts of old fighters who's souls were still wandering the village. She let a few of them pass onto the afterlife after telling them their families were safe, or their platoon had recovered. Solum and Zana both tried their bests to keep Masa in the house, not wanting her to get caught and then killed for her warnings. Years passed and Solum eventually died from an illness, leaving Zana and Masa with his property. Losing their Uncle caused a deep rift between the two sisters. Zana often left town to become a fighter in the army, tired of taking care of Masa. Masa stayed behind to take care of the house, often giving Zana advice for her battles, stuck in denial of Zana's growing distance. One day, when Zana was in town, Masa had a terrible episode. She was hit with a sudden onslaught of ghosts from a recent battle, as well as a terrifying vision of an oncoming undead horde. The villagers of the town called for Zana right away, telling her Masa had been possessed by a monster. Zana, knowing this was yet another one of her sisters Mystic abilities, dragged her out to the forest in order 'to cleanse her from the Evil'. At first she did try to calm Masa down but after an hour of trying, Zana snapped. "If you want to stop seeing them so badly, I'll help." Zana cut out Masa's eyes. It didn't work. Masa could truly feel, hear, and experience the entirety of her vision after losing her sight. The horrors overwhelmed her. Pure adrenaline and fear gave Masa the strength to overpower Zana and run away, far from the village and deep into the forest. After running for hours on end, Masa finally collapsed in a ruin filled with the ghosts of old magic users killed in a cult mass murder. The ghosts offered to give Masa her sight, reduce the pain from her visions, and heal her fully, if she let them go onto the afterlife. In order to do that she would have to accept a contract with The Fates, three Norns who had split off from the Fey Pantheon. Bleary from blood loss and unable to say no or else she would die, she agreed. She was healed and could see without her eyes. But now she was trapped in a contract. Despite this, Masa let the ghosts pass on. Now, Masa doesn't hide her powers. She doesn't hide herself either, aside from a blind fold around her eyes. She figures that if you cannot accept her for who she is, there is no point in talking to you at all. Notable Equipment Magical Equipment Robe of the Arch-Magi Wondrous item, legendary. This elegant garment is made from exquisite cloth of white and is adorned with silvery runes. * If you aren't wearing armor, your base Armor Class is 15+your Dexterity modifier. (18AC+Ring of protection=19) * You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects * Your spell save DC and spell attack bonus each increase by 2. Staff of the Magi Wondrous item, legendary. A long wooden staff, shod in iron and inscribed with sigils and runes of all types, this potent artifact contains many spell powers and other functions. Masa forgets to use it in combat often, despite how it is one of her most powerful items. Non-Magical Equipment Plot Convenient Book A 'shit list' of sorts written by the deceased Bloody Thicket tower Dragonborn Golummancher Wizard detailing a convenient list of all his enemies. Only a miracle, like a perfect natural 20 roll, could have granted such an incredibly straight foreword book as an intense plot point. Bag of Rocks (x5) A leather pouch stuffed to the brim with five sharp rocks handpicked from Mount Adamas. Used for throwing at enemies as a distraction or a legitimate tool of terror. This is one of Masa's most prized weapons. Purple Blindfold Masa carries this color change for possible 'date nights' as her Uncle always told her that purple is the perfect representation of "eyebrow waggling". It has never been worn. Relationships Sir Hawthorn "Sir Hawthorn? Oh yes, he's one of my closest friends. He's very wise and kind and compassionate. I'm not sure how he does it really. Even I don't have that much patience. I think.. I think without him I would be very different. Different as in dead, for he has saved my life in more ways than one, or at best very lost. He's sort of uhm, sort of a leader for us. He's great with words and handling people. I would do most anything for him. He deserves that. He deserves to be happy. I want to make him happy and see him sing again. He's a very good singer." Lady Adelaide "Lady Adelaide is quite possibly the strongest most courageous person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She is fiery and passionate, but also soft and kind in a very calming way. She keep us together, and she helps keep me hopeful when I.. don't feel very hopeful. There aren't many things that comfort me more than her hugs. Her arms are muscly, yet also squishy, and it is very nice to be wrapped in them. I-I know that sounds odd but.. She has a way of brightening a room when she enters it, literally and metaphorically! She can glow, you know! Really! Is that not awesome? Trick question, it is." Mister Diero "Mr. Diero is very very very entertaining and fun to hang around! I used to joke about him being a makeshift human meat shield, which is still funny to me, but he is not longer such in my eyes. He is very upbeat and jovial, which is sorely needed in such a pessimistic place like Dusk. I do worry that he has a drinking problem though, because he drinks enough whiskey to kill an adolescent moose on a daily basis. And the fact that he uh... He wants to become a snake man Yuan-Ti hybrid is also concerning. I wish he would take care of himself more." Lady Dess "Lady Dess is another one of my good friends! She may be quiet and anxious, but she has a very kind heart behind her fidgeting. She has been through a lot of pain and faulty teachings from her church. I do not like her church or the people that raised her. I know that is bad to say, but it's..! It's sad to see her so nervous all the time. If I could help her express herself more, help her be happier, help her be more confident, then I would do so without a bit of hesitation. For now I have to slowly encourage her to be more confident and talk more. I love her voice. It's so pretty." Miss Astrid "Oh.... Uh. Miss Astrid is uh, is interesting. Oh no, that sounded bad! I mean to say she's.. unpredictable. But that's not so bad once you get used to her wacky ways. Having her as company is nice because she can be funny with her randomness and shenanigans. She is also quite clever. She notices more things than you think she could. Like my toes, for instance. She keep on wanting to cut off my toes. And fingers. And ears. I don't really appreciate that and I tell her so, but I'm not sure she is getting the message." Zana Fraz "... I used to hate her. A lot. Because, you know, eyeballs do not grow back no matter how much you beg and cry for them to. But we are sisters. We are family. I can remember the days before the, ah, Incident, where things were happier and carefree. When she taught me how to tie my shoes and ride a horse and how to braid my hair the way I do now. When we were younger, the world was happier. I would.. I would like to be happy with her one day. But not today. Not for a long while." The Fates "Oh, go and fuck yourselves, why don't you?"Category:Player Characters Category:Embers Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Humans